Ligne de basse, ligne de coke
by Melissa Saberhagen
Summary: ONESHOT/SONG Pensées de Ren … R&R plize :


**TITRE :** Ligne de basse, ligne de coke

**RESUME :** ONESHOT/SONG Pensées de Ren …

**RATED : **K+

**DISCLAMER :**Ren ne m'appartient pas (Quel dommage … XD) pas plus que les autres personnages cités. La chanson _Rodéo_ est a Zazie (héhé, je suis très Zazie pour mes song fic, moi …lol)

_"Gimme Danger Little Stranger"_ fait partie des lyrics de _Gimme Danger_, d'Iggy Pop & The Stooges.

_**N/A :** Hééé me revoilà … :) Avec Nana ! J'ai changé un peu de registre sur ce (court) one shot, vaguement destroy écrit entre dix heures et minuit, et quo, j'éspére, voux plaira et évitera le côté cucul :p_

_ENJOOOOY_

**Layla**

* * *

**LIGNE DE BASSE, LIGNE DE COKE**

_Rodéo, c'est la vie, pas le paradis_

_Le cri de mon âme …_

Il me fait marrer, le petit Kinoshita. D'âme, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ait plus, ou plutôt, quelle est en location : tous ces gens me regardent, m'admirent, me critiquent, me veulent, m'envient, me prêtent des pensées que je n'ai pas. Et puis il y a ceux qui dirigent, imposent, pas comme ci pas comme ça, au point que tu ne puisse plus penser par toi-même. Tous ceux-là, il ne faut jamais les décevoir, pour la gloire, pour l'argent, pour le rêve, le cœur de milliers de filles, ce genre de choses.

Jamais aussi entouré, jamais aussi seul.

C'est ça, la vie de héros. Celle d'un esclave. Et pas la peine de me traiter de branleur.

_T'es tombé dans l'piège, cowboy, par le siège,_

_T'as misé sur le mauvais cheval ;_

_C'est ton premier cri et tout le monde applaudit,_

_Ça fait plaisir, mais ça fait mal…_

Un coup dans le nez et ça repart. Une traînée blanche pour arrêter de voir noir.

Maintenant, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, et de plus en plus mal a vrai dire … le pif qui pisse le sang, c'est une chose qui en fait partie, bien sûr. Les regards inquiets de tout le monde, s'en est une autre et pas la moindre.

Plus possible d'aller dans la salle de bains sans qu'on vous regarde d'un air bizarre, comme si chaque passage au petit coin pouvait décider de ma vie ou de ma mort, et une partie de moi voudrait leur dire d'aller se faire foutre tous autant qu'il sont, leurs yeux pleins de larmes comme leurs airs de blasés, ils ne comprendront pas. Il n'y a personne qui peut … personne …

_Du coup, tu traînes dehors, cowboy, t'es le plus fort_

_Pour la défonce et la cavale…_

_Une nuit, une heure, une seconde de bonheur,_

_Comme toutes ces pilules que t'avales…_

_Comme au rodéo, c'est la vie, pas le paradis_

A vrai dire, en partant pour Tokyo, clope au bec et guitare sur le dos, laissant derrière moi tout ce qui pouvait compter, ça ne m'est même pas passé par la tête que tout ce plan pouvait se barrer en sucette comme ça. Tout semblait si parfait, réglé et aussi bien huilé qu'une machine, sauf que la vie n'est pas de la haute technologie.

Il a toujours des choses que l'on ne prévoit pas . Tant pis ou tant mieux, ça dépend de la façon de le voir.

Ce que j'aurais voulu … je n'ose même plus le dire, tellement ça fait con. Un rêve de gosse, un happy end.

C'est pas terrible pour une rockstar dans mon genre.

_T'es tombé dans le piège, le nez dans la neige,_

_En route vers le paradis,_

_Tu parles d'un héros, fauché en plein galop,_

_Et dire que tout le monde applaudit !_

A l'époque, j'avais une autre came, celle qui m'emmenait jusqu'au nirvana. Celle la non plus, je n'arrive pas a la quitter, même si j'ai des bonnes raisons.

C'est terrible, la dépendance. Que ce soit dans les sentiments, soit dans la poudre, aussi malsains l'un que l'autre au fond. Peut-être que c'est simplement moi, que j'ai besoin de m'accrocher a quelque chose pour continuer. Même si ça détruit le cerveau, si ça devient obsessionnel. _Gimme Danger, little stranger …_

Elle est partie, je fais ma crise de manque. On s'en sort comme on peut.

_Nana. Si je pouvais, je t'enfermerais dans une cage ou il n'y aura que nous deux, seuls au monde, oublier la vie, la musique, Trapnest, Blast, le monde, le reste, la gloire ...  
_

_Peut-être qu'alors tu rechanterais pour moi._

Parfois, je me prend a regretter des moments comme ça, la mer, un hangar, ses yeux de chat, une scéne miteuse, un groupe de punk, une petite baignoire, sa voix si classe, l'extase …

Plus ligne de basse que ligne de coke …

_Tu tombes, tu te relèves, jusqu'au jour où tu crèves,_

_Tout ça pour tomber dans l'oubli ;_

_C'est fini, cowboy, fini, mais rassure-toi,_

_On peut pas tomber plus bas…_

Ça ira mieux demain, qui sait ?

* * *


End file.
